


How to Spit a Pig

by Garnet_EveSky



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, John Silver is a Little Shit, M/M, Muldoon teaches him a lesson, Orgasm Denial, Revenge sex (of a sort)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnet_EveSky/pseuds/Garnet_EveSky
Summary: Muldoon teaches Silver how to spit a pig properly, Silver happily obliges.
Relationships: Muldoon/John Silver
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	How to Spit a Pig

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also known as "How I read way too much information on how to roast a pig over a fire". Thanks to my Discord server pals!  
> (not beta'd - all mistakes are mine. Kudos and comments are life)

“Oh god, just, just let me come,” Silver whined through his teeth, panting through his nose as his hard prick was circled by the warmest hand he’d had for a very long time, and that was saying something, as it had been years since he’d had anyone’s hand on him apart from his own.

“You tried to poison me, why should I let you come? You don't deserve it.” Muldoon sneered, a scowl set on his face as he looked down at Silver from where he was standing over the man, one hand squeezing and releasing around the cook’s length, and one hand pressing hard against his own erection through his trousers.

“It was an honest mistake, the men said it looked cooked,” Silver moaned, pressing up into Muldoon’s grasp as he panted hard, his hands by his sides clenched into fists.

“They would eat anything had they the hunger for it, but you, you gave me raw pig...gave me the shits,” Muldoon grumbled, the hand on himself undid the ties to his pants, and he reached in to draw his aching dcik from the confines of his pants. He watched as the man below him watched in rapt attention as Muldoon fisted himself, a bead of precome appearing on the head which was quickly swept away by his thumb.

“As much as I would like to believe you’re trying to punish me by keeping me on the edge for, hnn, as long as you can,” Silver panted, lifting his head up to try and reach Muldoon’s cock with his lips, “I don't think that this line of conversation is quite as advantageous for that as you might think.”

“You do have a smart mouth on you, I should put it to better use,” Muldoon laughed as he relented and allowed his cock to paint the clear fluid across Silver’s lips, moaning when Silver’s tongue sneaked out to lick what he could from the slit.

“Well that’s something we can both agree upon,” Silver breathed, reaching for Muldoon’s hips, his own need forgotten the moment he’d tasted the gunner’s cock in favour of wrapping his lips around the soft pink head.

“If only to shut you up,” Muldoon breathed, one hand fisted in Silver’s curls at the nape of his neck, the other traced Silver’s stretched lips as he sank down slowly, taking the full length before coming back up for a breath.

“I’m afraid I’m quite loud, even with my mouth preoccupied,” Silver panted before swallowing Muldoon’s cock again. The man might be small, but his prick was thick and red, hitting the back of Silver’s throat as he bobbed up and down, swallowing around the tip of it, moaning as it stretched his jaw wide, drool slipping from the corner of his mouth and onto Muldoon’s wrist as he held Silver’s head steady.

“You would be, wouldn’t you, you little fuck,” Muldoon snarled, brown eyes staring into blue as he thrust his hips forward, reaching out with his free hand to circle Silver’s cock once more, stroking the hot flesh slowly and snugly.

Muldoon was rewarded with a stuttered breath and the vacuum on his cock disappeared as Silver moaned low and long. He grinned and spat into the palm of his hand, returning it to the hard and weeping prick, tugging first hard and sharp, then caressing it with care, fingering the foreskin back and forth. Muldoon relished the gasps and curses from Silver, even as the man struggled to lick and kiss the cock in front of him.

Muldoon stepped away from Silver, his cock falling from the wet heat with a moan of disappointment from Silver, and he went and stood between the man’s legs that were hanging off the edge of the desk.

“If there’s one thing that I know about cooking,” Muldoon said, letting go of Silvers’ cock, and spreading both the man's legs wide with both hands, “Is how to tell when a pig is ready for consumption,”. The hand that Muldoon had been stroking over Silver’s cock with was slick with precome, and he used the moisture to rub around Silver’s exposed hole, earning a whimper from the man below.

“Usually hours on each side,” Muldoon continued, pressing a finger into Silver’s clenching hole, earning a long moan that tapered out with a breath. He pressed in and out slowly, feeling the tight muscle hold on to his finger.

Muldoon reached for the lantern and gathered some oil onto his fingers, “You have to baste the pig before you cook it, make sure it’s slick with oil and spices before you even think about putting it over a flame,” he pressed two fingers into Silver this time, slowly stretching until the pain in Silver’s face relaxed into want. 

Another finger and Silver was panting below, his cock flushed and leaking over his belly, twitching every time Muldoon pressed up inside, making Silver groan and cry with the pleasure he was taking from Muldoon’s fingers. Silver’s hands were fists at his side, his eyes clenched shut and his mouth open and panting harshly as pleasure wracked his body.

“When it’s doused in oil and brine, it’s ready to put on the spit,” Muldoon wrapped a hand around Silver’s prick and stroked from base to tip, twisting as he got to the head, pinching the foreskin between finger and thumb, rubbing gently until Silver’s breath stopped.

“The spit has to be guided carefully through the anus,” Muldoon smirked, removing his fingers from Silvers hole before pressing his cock against the opening, Silver’s eyes opened and caught his gaze. The man laid out before him was slick with sweat, panting hard and cock flushed and leaking, but Muldoon waited for Silver’s nod before pressing in carefully and slowly to the loose channel, closing his eyes at the heat that engulfed him.

Muldoon’s head hung between his shoulders as he fought for breath, SIlver underneath his was not faring much better, and they both moaned as Muldoon pressed in to seat himself fully within Silver.  
“Usually,” Muldoon continued, panting heavily, “The spit will usually go all the way through, but I know right now, you couldn’t handle anything else in you.”

Silver moaned at the thought. “Shit, you’re noisy,” Muldoon complained with a laugh and bent over to place his palm over Silver’s mouth, to which Silver only moaned louder, grabbing Muldoon’s wrist and sucking two fingers into his mouth without hesitation.

“Fuck, Silver,” Muldoon groaned, “You can’t just do that without warning,”

Silver gave him a playful smile and continued sucking the two digits into his mouth, laving them with his tongue, biting at his fingertips with his teeth and setting Muldoon on an edge he thought he’d have plenty of time to crest to.

Muldoon tried to continue with his lesson, but with Silver’s hot flesh around his length and the way his fingers were being licked and sucked at like another cock, Muldoon didn’t have it within him to maintain the charade of teasing. 

“I hope you’ve learnt your lesson,” Muldoon panted, stroking Silver’s cock hard and tight, grinning wickedly as the man below faltered in his oral ministrations upon his fingers, “A cook that doesn’t know how to roast a pig, is no cook at all,”

The short strokes of Muldoon’s hand became fast and frantic until Silver was writhing under him, the fingers in his mouth forgotten as he could only pant, and just as Silver’s voice crested to a final plea, Muldoon removed his hand, grabbing Silver’s hip and emptying himself into Silver’s tight channel.

Silver moaned and pleaded under him, fists still at his side, begging Muldoon, “Please, please let me come,” his cock twitching and leaking, straining as Muldoon’s hips stuttered to a stop and Muldoon lent down and kissed Silver hard.

“Please I’ll be good, I’ll do better next time,” Silver pleaded into Muldoon’s mouth, but his words were lost as Muldoon licked them away, his cock soft and slipping from him, and Silver moaned in regret.

“When you show me that you can do what you’re meant to do, I’ll suck you to completion myself,” Muldoon gave Silver a savage grin before kissing him hard, before doing his own pants up, and walking towards the flap of the tent before turning around, “Now, I believe you have a pig to attend.”

Silver lay on the desk as Muldoon left the tent, panting hard before grinning and standing up, buttoning his own pants and sighing at the rough cloth against his bare flesh, and while he wanted to goad Muldoon further to make him break, perhaps he should ensure he did his job, the reward was always better than punishment anyway.


End file.
